


Games of Trust Don't Always Start with Bad People

by Eldas_Ruined_Soul



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Heaven, Hell, Murder, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldas_Ruined_Soul/pseuds/Eldas_Ruined_Soul
Summary: Humanity was falling, crashing, and crumbling down, but he was going to save it.





	

Heaven. Hell. Two big differences right? At least that’s what Light thought. That’s what he thought before a notebook came falling out of the sky and rewritten his fate.

 

Would it be purgatory? Would it be a place of nothingness? There wasn’t much of an in between. What was bad was bad. What was good was good. 

 

He always thought of himself as a good person. Willing to help others, good morals, and top of his class. He did what he was told. He was obedient. 

 

He knew he wasn’t a bad person. Bad people lied, stole, cheated, murdered, raped, and much more. He didn’t do any of that. At least that was how it was before the Death Note.

 

He convinced himself it was good. Punishing bad people for doing wrong was normal. Police, Judges, and anyone of the law did it, so why couldn’t he? Sure he was giving them more than just a measly punishment such as lifetime sentence to prison or probation. He was giving them death. But isn’t that what they deserved for murdering someone.  _ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. _

 

Good people went to Heaven. Bad, terrible people went to Hell. It was simple, everyone has a place in the world. Everyone is either on one line or the other. 

 

When he was told he wasn’t going to make it to either of those places, he began to wonder where he was going to go. He’d hear about a place called purgatory-a place for in betweeners like him. But he can’t be sure if it’s real. And plus there was no perfect person,  _ would that mean mainly everyone would go to purgatory?  _ So it couldn’t be real. If there was purgatory, Heaven or Hell wouldn’t have to exist. Everyone would be in one place.  _ No more, no less. _

 

Would he become a vast of nothingness? Is it possible he would reincarnate as a Shinigami? Probably not. He would go somewhere, he just didn’t have an idea of where.

 

If he never got the notebook and yet somehow end up a murderer, he’d know where he’d go. Hell. Simple. Easy to understand. If he didn’t he’d probably be in Heaven. Simple. Easy to understand. In the situation he was in now, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around this. He was Light Yagami. He was a genius. And even  _ he _ couldn’t wrap his mind around this.

 

So he decided after receiving the Death Note, that he would create a new world. It would be full of hope and happiness. There would be no bad people. He would be a God. People would worship him.  If he’s not going to a place that was either life or death in the next life, then he would make the most of his time here by helping create a perfect world.  _ No one would stand in his way. _

 

Humanity was falling, crashing, and crumbling down, but he was going to save it.

 

He started to guard himself.  _ He started to lie. _ He only did it when under the correct circumstances. He had a secret that  _ had _ to kept. So he kept quiet about what he did in his free time and kept writing names.  _ One by one, we’ll all fall down. _

 

It’s not like he could’ve told his parents anyway. His father was the Head of Police and his mother would be too shocked. His sister would cry and beg him not to go, of course if he told his father it would be like asking his father to arrest him.  _ So murders kept going, and secrets still got kept. _

 

One murder after another, Insanity winning inch by inch. He could’ve stopped it if he gave up the Death Note, but he was too convinced it was by fate he got it to save the world. What may have originally been for the greater good of the world, became a game of trust for Light Yagami.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am alone and thinking. I've been binge watching Death Note for the past couple days. I'm only on episode 21, so once I am done with the series I might post more for this fandom.


End file.
